


and the day is clear

by aeternus_alibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banter, College Student Lydia, College Student Stiles, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, lydia is still haunted by the memory of the Wild Hunt, they're both in college, this takes place after 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternus_alibi/pseuds/aeternus_alibi
Summary: Lydia has a nightmare and Stiles comforts her.





	and the day is clear

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr! If you could leave a comment sharing your opinion on this, I would be really happy!

Lydia was all alone in the dark, staring at an endless void. She took a few steps, then abruptly froze at the sound of distant neighs being swallowed by the wind. Her heart began pattering like a machine gun in her chest, all muscles tensing in fear.

“Stiles?” She called, immediately. “Stiles!”

The banshee started running in the thick darkness, searching for him. Cold gusts of wind hit her, sending shivers up her spine as the neighs got closer and louder, the painful memories of the Wild Hunt coming back all at once. She could literally _feel_ Stiles’ grip leaving her hand as he was being dragged out of the Jeep by a Ghost Rider; she could relive the heaviness of his absence and nonexistence in her life suffocating her as she desperately yelled his name in the nothing surrounding her.

_Just remember…_

“Stiles, where are you?!” She cried, trying in vain to catch her breath.

 _Remember I love you_.

“Stiles!”

 

Lydia woke up with a start, the whole world spinning like a carousel. It took her only a few seconds to realize she was in her room, and it took her even less to grab her phone and dial Stiles’ number. She waited, cold sweat sticking one of Stiles’ t-shirts to her skin. “Com’on, pick up, pick up, pick up…”

“ _Hey, this is Stiles and you missed me_ …”

She tried again, unshed tears blurring her sight. “Stiles, please, pick up, com’on…”

After the longest four rings of her life, he finally answered, sleepy and alert at the same time. “Lydia?”

She let out a breath she had no idea she was holding, leaning back on her bed. It wasn’t a premonition, just a nightmare. A stupid, regular and innocuous nightmare…

She burst out laughing.

On the other side of the line, Stiles frowned and checked his phone to make sure it was actually Lydia calling at… 3 a.m. in the morning? And just laughing? “Hey, what’s goin’ on? If it’s some kind of joke, I’d like, you know, to be made aware”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “I’m so sorry, it’s just so… _ridiculous_ …”

Stiles loved hearing Lydia laugh out loud but he could sense that there was something off. He waited, sitting up against the headboard.

“It’s ridiculous,” she repeated, lowering her voice. Slowly, the laughter faded, and then there was silence.

“Lydia,” he murmured then, softly. “What’s wrong?”

She didn’t respond for a few moments. “I don’t really know,” she finally answered, the voice shaking.

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. “Lydia, talk to me,” he said, starting to freak out.  “Whatever it is, I’m here”

“No, you’re not,” she sighed. “You’re not here”

“That’s the point, isn’t it?”

Lydia nodded, swallowing her lips. “I keep having nightmares about the Wild Hunt, Stiles. You just keep being taken from me every night and when I wake up… well, it doesn’t exactly help not having you here,” she answered. “And I know it’s stupid, I know you’re in college, trust me, I _know_ …”

“But it doesn’t make it any easier,” Stiles murmured, the heart suddenly heavier in his chest.

No one spoke for a long minute, sadness spreading across the miles separating them. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she finally said.

“It’s okay. You know me, I don’t sleep much,” he shrugged. “Not if you’re not next to me, anyway”

Lydia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I miss you,” she let out. “Stiles, I miss you so much”

Stiles leaned against the phone. He knew that Lydia only expressed her feelings if they became too much for her to handle, and knowing that she felt this bad made him physically ill. “Jeez, I really wish I could hold you right now”

“Me too,” she whispered.

“I’ll tell you what,” he cleared his throat, turning on the lamp over his desk. “Screw winter break, I’m coming earlier. Tomorrow,” he scraped his forehead, “I mean, today”

“Today?” Lydia laughed, roughly drying one tear with her palm. “I don’t want you to miss your classes, I’ll be fine, really”

“Lydia, I’m serious. I’ll buy the train ticket like…”

“Stiles…”

“…right now, lemme just find my laptop and…”

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“ _I’m_ coming for the weekend, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah”

“Because really, if you…”

“I’m so ridiculously in love with you. You know that, right?”

Stiles surrendered, falling back on his bed with a content grin on his face. “Actually no, I had no idea, that was totally new information.” He heard her laugh through the nose. “If you want we could, like, spend the next four or five hours before class talking about how much you love me. I’d be totally cool with that”

“Couldn’t we just talk about how much _you_ love me instead?”

“Oh no, Miss I’m-trying-to-find-a-way-out. _You_ put yourself into this, you started it”

“Damn it,” she sighed. “Fine”

“… So?”

“Stiles, I love you…”

“Mh, mh”

“… more than I can put into words”

“That’s… a good start”

“ _A start_? Are you kidding me?” She laughed, her face buried in the pillow. “That was it!”

He smiled. “Well, if that’s the case you should probably know that I love you too. And you should also know that you’re the best part of me, and I can’t even imagine my life without you in it”

“… That’s good too”

“Good? Com’on, I _crushed_ your declaration of love!”

“Yeah, you did”

“Shouldn’t I get a prize or something?”

“Well, there’ll definitely be a prize waiting for you this weekend”

“It just got interesting”

“Goodnight, Stiles”

“No, com’on, seriously?”

“You need to get some sleep before class, and so do I for that matter”

“Okay, then,” he snorted. “I’ll call you in a few hours… I love you”

“Love you too, sweet dreams”

“You’re not hanging up,” he acknowledged after a few moments of silence.

“Neither are you”

“I’m not hanging up first”

“Oh boy, this is gonna take a while, isn’t it?”

“Bet your ass it will”

“Great,” she beamed.

When her alarm clock went off at 7 a.m., they were still talking. And that was the moment, right there, when she looked at the window and saw the sunlight creeping in, when she realized that all those hours had passed, and she hadn’t even noticed it...That was the moment when it hit her that Stiles was the love of her life. She didn’t want to say it out loud for fear that the Universe would find out and get in the way, but he really, really was. That was it, he was her endgame. Cause nothing _,_ from a simple nightmare to all the miles separating them, seemed too heavy, dark or sad, if she heard his voice over the phone or recognized his smile into a crowd or contemplated how his eyes darkened every time they made out entangled on the bed. _That’s_ how much she loves him.

And for the first time in her life, it doesn’t scare her.


End file.
